


Dance With Me

by LauraEMoriarty



Series: Tales from the Dragon Age [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/pseuds/LauraEMoriarty
Summary: Written for the DADWC on Tumblr
Relationships: Female Cousland/Cailan Theirin
Series: Tales from the Dragon Age [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/784758
Kudos: 1





	Dance With Me

_“Dance with me.”_

The words are simple, the intent behind them clear. The young prince Cailan reaches out his hand, and she takes it, a smile crossing her face as he whisks her out onto the dance floor. Her dress has been made especially for the occasion, the silk skirt in Highever blue, her bodice a shimmering silver. It is King Maric’s birthday, and together they make a conspicuous couple, with her dark hair a contrast with Cailan’s silver-blonde locks.

Her skirts spin out around her ankles as Cailan twirls her, and Elethea dips into a low curtsy as the dance ends, her eyes never leaving Cailan’s.

“My prince,” she murmurs, tucking dark locks behind her ears, as Cailan raises her. He kisses her brow, before dashing off to see to Anora.

Later, much later, Cailan finds her on the balcony, her arms resting against the railing. 

They kiss. It is perfect; Elethea remembers many years later.

How could either of them have predicted what happened next?

A night raid.

A death.

 _His_ death.

Amid it all, she remembers the three words that began it all.

_Dance with me._


End file.
